


The Letters

by MidnightStarr



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Family, First Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Other, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStarr/pseuds/MidnightStarr
Summary: Alone at his desk above the hobby shop, Max finds a little time for himself each night. Plagued by thoughts of Mariam and all the things he wanted to tell her, he starts writing letters. They never make it to the mail box.. But together they make a pretty impressive diary. [MaxxMariam, Max character study, BladeBreaker team building, AllStar team building, family dynamics, friendship, love, life analysis]
Relationships: Mariam/Mizuhara Max | Max Tate
Kudos: 2





	The Letters

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction I've written in well over a year. I've been quite enamored with Max Tate lately so I've been wanting to do some writing centered around him and his headspace. Of course I have to tie in my OTP MaxxMariam, but Max needs someone on the other side of the looking glass who he can be honest with. Anime-centric, more dub than sub. Heavily inspired by whatever awesome song reminds me of Max on the day. Comments and reviews are so very appreciated! Reach out to midnightstarr8 on tumblr to discuss. Also published on FF.net.

Wednesday, September.

_Hey,_

_I hope you're home safe. I know you told me how long the flight was but I wasn't listening. Not a good quality to have, is it? But I was a bit busy. Couldn't help it._

_I was watching you stir your coffee. Which I find strange by the way, because you ordered it black. Why did you stir it if there were no ingredients to mix in like milk or sugar? I'm kinda hoping you were doing it because you were nervous. Like me. And not that you were bored. Plus I think we're a little young for coffee, so it's cool that you drink it._

_Did you notice I was nervous? I really was. I don't even know why because it's not like we haven't hung out before. I guess we've just never hung out alone. And never for this long. I realized when I showed up that I don't really know why I asked you to come to a cafe, the beach would've made more sense. But again that was probably the nerves talking. You didn't help me be less nervous either. Everytime I stammered or I said something that made me sound like a dork you smirked. I like it - but it does make me worse. I feel like you know that._

_It was only the second time I've ever seen your hair down. I really like that too, it's different. Not that your ponytail doesn't look good because it does and I'm sure it's a heck of a lot more practical. But I like it down. It made me wonder if I was the only person in the place who might've stared a little too long. It brushed my hand when I pulled the chair out. It's wicked long, and it seems soft. I bet it smells good too._

_....Am I being as creepy as I think I am? Nevermind._

_Okay so, the pie. I should've had a piece. I guess I was too scared to eat in front of you. That look you gave me though... I knew as soon as I said I didn't want one that it was a mistake. I was hungry, I was, I should've just had a slice because at least then it was something to do with my hands. You said I was fidgeting. Eating would've made things easier. It looked so good too... because of you, cherry pie might be my new favorite. There's a song about that isn't there? I'll probably look it up. But I'm saying I should've had one because I've heard girls say they don't like eating alone. At least Hilary doesn't but I don't know if that means dates or not._

_Not that us hanging out was a date._

_I just wanted to see you before you left. I was going to offer to help fix Sharkrash too, but you said you already had it planned. Too bad... I think me and my dad would've secretly loved getting our hands on your unique parts. Not to steal!! Just to learn about, I promise. But it's fine. I hate that you lost in the tournament... But I hate that you said you won't compete again even more. You're a really good beyblader. One of the best. If your team entered more tournaments, there's a good chance you'll learn so much and teach others. But I know that's mostly Ozuma's decision. I don't know why I'm trying to talk a competitor into battling... Ha. I guess I have other reasons to want your team around more._

_If your team was around more, we could hang out. And battle. You taught me a lot of things you know. I hope I taught you something. At least a small something? Plus I think you're really funny. That story about Joseph making fun of King cracked me up, I really meant it when I said I didn't think you were trying to cover up the fact that you were upset they beat you. Because, frankly, you weren't covering it up at all._

_I'm sorry._

_I hope I made you feel a bit better. I haven't seen as many scary movies as you have but I can make fun of them pretty well. It covers up the fact that I'm a bit of a coward. At least I made you laugh. And we even like some of the same bands, I thought that was awesome._

_I could've spent forever in there. Watching you eat cherry pie. My vanilla milkshake to your black coffee. Talking about movies, and music, and how I don't have a lot of time for that stuff. I guess there's a perk to not competing, isn't there? Never thought about it. Maybe I will._

_My fingers are starting to hurt.. I need to invest in better pens. I've reread what I've written so far, and I'm noticing now that it's funny that I asked you a question about your coffee. I don't think I'll send this letter. Why I'm not sure. I guess there's a couple of reasons. But either way, I won't get an answer. I've thought about trying to find you on some social media stuff but I don't wanna seem weird._

_Now would be a bad time to think that letter-writing might be weird._

_I guess I just wish you'd never left. This is almost 2 and a half pages long. I should stop._


End file.
